


Annoyance

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collections of stories in Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Germany and Italy

The phone rang, echoing in the quiet study. Germany growled and answered it, getting the high pitched voice of his friend.

"Germany! Germany! China is forcing me to eat noodles without pasta sauce on it! Save me and bring tomatoes too!" Italy cried out and hung up the phone.

Germany slammed the phone on the receiver loud enough that practically all who lived with him could hear the ring echoing.

"Be nicer on putting the phone down or you are going to buy a new one!" Austria barked, angrily playing his piano in rude disgust.

"Not only do I have to save Italy, I have to worry about Austria's strangely calming piano music," Germany said to himself as he stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a handful of tomatoes and going out of the door with the music drumming in the background.

* * *

As Germany expected, the emergencies Italy was always complaining about was just a mishap, or moreover a huge misunderstanding.

Point is he found Italy strapped to a chair and being force feeded by China, who looked like he was only trying to help in no violent way possible.

"What are you doing, China?" Germany asked annoyed.

"I feel he was a bit skinny and needed to be fattened up," China explained, clearly annoyed by Germany barging into the mix. "You can stay and join us, but your attitude is not welcome!"

"Just make sure you ship him home after he's done," Germany said, walking out and having no interest whatsoever in getting fat.

"You were supposed to save me, Germany! Come back!!!" Italy wailed with tears streaming down his cheeks.

After Italy was shipped back, he cried for the next three hours.

* * *

Pure shook plus terror leaping on Germany's face at the sight of the strange man, staring at Italy and himself in bed, the weak country fast asleep while Germany had no comprehension of what to do.

"Mind I ask who you are?" Germany asked after the strange man stared at Italy.

"I'm guessing you two are together, how nice," the man announced with a smile on his face.

"We are just friends," Germany clarified. The man's eyes darted from where Italy slept and Germany laying, seeing the little distance between them.

"I know that I had many many women to shower me in love, but I can see you are happy with the same gender and I am glad," the man said happily. "My grandson is so happy, I'm thrilled."

Germany paled and knew exactly who he was. The man left the room after that before Germany could ask any questions. He laid down in bed and Italy hugged him in his sleep with a blush beaming on Germany's face.

"I'll take care of you, I promise," Germany muttered to himself, knowing Italy was fast asleep. "And I hope you can protect me...if you know how."

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky and Italy woke to find Germany was a hot plate of food and the brightest smile he could possibly muster. 

Italy found himself smiling along with the big smile on his face and looking like he was daydreaming as usual.

Austria stormed into the room, a scowl present on his face. "If you two are to start dating, I have rules in hand!" 

They both jumped, Germany losing his grip on the tray and it came stumbling onto Italy.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Germany, get it off of meee!" Italy wailed and Germany immediately wipped the mess away and Italy acting like the weak country he was.

Austria let his ire die, watching the two of them and Germany ready to scowl at him.

"We are not dating, we are friends!" Germany shouted, growling at Austria.

"Then why are you two in the same bed together?" Austria countered.

"He got a bad dream!" Germany scowled and dragged Italy away.


	2. France and England/Britain

Britain's eyes widened and his hands shook as the marriage document was placed in front of him.

Over seventy years after France did this the first time and it was all about money, this time around, they seemed to find themselves loving each other through every given day.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" France asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure this is what I want to do," Britain said, looking up at a sheepishly looking France, who nodded and watched as Britain sighed the document and then France himself. 

"Now we can get married and have a fabulous honeymoon," France said and Britian looked a bit worried. 

"Nothing over the top," Britain warned and walked out of the room without another discussion. 

"When is Germany and Italy getting married? They have been together for a very long time," France said, looking at Britain. 

"How should I know? They will eventually find love in themselves to bring the courage to marry one another, if Germany can take Italy's silliness and Italy with Germany's sausages," Britain said, shutting the door behind him. 

"Such a gentleman," France muttered with a blush on his face.

* * *

"Perhaps I should fix your hair," Russia said, an evil grin on his face.

"No, I would like to cut his hair!" America bellowed, running over to Britain. 

"I don't want either of you cutting my-!"

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR STINKING PALMS ON MY HUSBAND!" France bellowed as he entered the room.

Britain was glad to have his 'prince charming' come to the rescue with the one thing he trusted France with anything. His hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not think of how to continue this.


End file.
